


第十四章

by SleeplessBear



Series: 命运线 [14]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear





	第十四章

金希澈把车停在庭院里，推开车门就闻到从二楼窗子飘出的浓郁酒气。  
他皱着眉走到李赫宰的房间。

李赫宰靠着床坐在地板上，身边的空酒瓶一眼扫过去也有几十瓶。  
金希澈叹了口气，语气淡淡地说：“你这又是何必，他现在的生活不正是你希望的吗？”  
李赫宰没有回答，仰头又喝尽一瓶酒。

他和李东海已经“分手”了几个月，两人重新退回到好朋友的位置。  
李东海依然是原来那个喜欢与他嬉笑打闹的李东海，只是他却不再是之前的那个李赫宰了。  
李东海谈恋爱了。  
没有行程的空闲时间里，能在宿舍见到他的次数少了起来。  
金希澈倒是问过李东海与对方相处的如何。李东海没说太多，只是腼腆地笑着说还好。

李赫宰扔开手中的空酒瓶，俯身从不远处又捞过来一瓶打开。深红色的酒液顺着嘴角流下，隐入黑色的T恤消失不见。  
他语气轻快地笑着说：“我很开心啊。哥，真的。我见过那个女孩子了。眼睛很大，皮肤很白，个子小小的，很温柔很可爱，是东海会喜欢的类型。而且，她也很喜欢东海。”  
他又灌下一口酒，轻声说：“这才是对的。这才是他该有的生活。一个温柔体贴的妻子，未来还会有几个可爱的孩子。这样才对......如果和我在一起，我能给他什么呢？我这样的怪物又能给他什么？我能给他的，只有伤害......”  
李赫宰转头看向金希澈，笑得夸张：“哥，你看，我这样的怪物还是有点好处的。我怎么喝都不会醉。哈哈，哥，你说，我如果直接喝酒精会醉吗？”  
他笑着笑着就走了音，眼泪慢慢溢出眼眶，可是他仍然在笑，声音中带着颤抖：“哥，这酒该扔了。它过期了，坏掉了，全都变成水了。它现在都开始从我的眼睛里跑出来了。”

金希澈走过去打掉他手中的酒瓶，寒着脸俯视他，“你现在这样子是做给谁看？既然舍不得就去追回来，当初又是何必强迫他忘掉。”  
李赫宰也不理会被拍落的酒瓶，随手又捞过一瓶打开。直到酒瓶再一次变空，他才开口问到：“哥，如果，当时你家里没遭难，你弟弟也好好活着，你也不用报仇，一切都是美好的，你还会选择成为吸血鬼么？”  
金希澈语塞，愣愣地无法回答。  
李赫宰终于抬头看向他的眼睛，叹息般地说：“所以啊，哥，我不能让东海变成吸血鬼啊。你我都没有选择，但他不一样。他有选择，有比成为吸血鬼好上一千一万倍的选择。只是那个选择，不是我。”

金希澈本就勉强装出的冷漠再也无法维持。  
虽然因为亲弟弟的原因，他对李东海总是更偏心些。但是李赫宰也是他的弟弟，陪着他度过了生命中四分之一的时光，手心手背都是肉，他又怎么忍心对他过分苛责。  
金希澈把人从地上拉起来，盯住他的眼睛，缓缓开口：“睡吧。”  
李赫宰的眼神慢慢放空，听话地闭上眼睛陷入沉睡。

金希澈把李赫宰放到客房，拿了毛巾擦净他满脸的泪痕，一下一下捋顺他的头发，思绪回到了几天前那个下午。

李东海躺在他的床上玩手机，他背对着他坐在桌前打游戏。李东海突然问：“哥，喜欢一个人是什么感觉？”  
金希澈当时没有多想，顺口反问他：“你不是正在谈恋爱？不喜欢她？”  
半晌他才听到李东海慢慢地说：“我也不知道喜不喜欢她......不见面也不会很想念，见面了心里也没有很激动，有些时候，我甚至会觉得还不如自己在宿舍待着。约会的时候，总觉得做什么都没兴趣，又好像这些事情都做过，有种莫名其妙的熟悉感。可是我一点都想不起来什么时候做过，和谁做过，或者说到底有没有做过这些事。”  
金希澈的手渐渐停住，屏幕变得一片灰白。他怔怔地盯着游戏画面没有动作。  
李东海没注意他，继续说着：“唉......哥，你说我是不是该去看医生？我总觉得心里少了点什么，有时候又会觉得心里堵得难受。我本来以为是压力大太累了才会这样，谈个恋爱放松一下就会好了。可是现在看来，我也没有什么好转。”  
他又叹了口气，有些郁闷地说：“哥，我总觉得我忘了一件很重要的事。”

金希澈垂着眼，喃喃自语：“既然忘了就不要想了，也许忘了才是最好结果。”  
李东海直起身看向他的背影，“什么？我没听清？啊！哥！你游戏又死了！”  
李东海的一嗓子金把希澈喊回神，匆忙操作起电脑。  
李东海趴在他背后看他玩了一会儿，手机响了起来。他翻出来看了看，迈下床理了理衣服。  
“要走了？”金希澈用余光瞥了他一眼。  
“嗯，走了。唉，她约我吃饭。”李东海情绪不高，低沉着声音回答他。  
“约会就开心点，别给人家小姑娘甩脸色啊。”金希澈语气轻松地调笑。  
李东海一边开门，一边扯着嘴角笑着敷衍他：“知道啦。”

金希澈回头扫了一眼重新关闭的房门，又收回视线落到屏幕上。  
游戏音效激烈的厮杀声久久未歇，只是这一整晚他再未赢过。

也许时间真的是治愈一切伤口最好的药剂。它不会为任何人、任何事停留，而是裹夹着所有欢乐与痛苦，慢慢走向无望的尽头。

收到Michael Jackson舞蹈团队的邀请时，饶是李赫宰，也确实惊讶了一回。  
利特看着他不可置信的表情，揉了揉他的头发笑着说：“我们赫宰，真的很厉害呢。”  
李赫宰少见的有些害羞，最初的笑意过后面容渐渐严肃，眉头也微微皱了起来。  
利特了然，又抬手捏了捏他的肩膀，“这是个好机会。好好考虑，无论你怎样决定，哥都支持你。”  
李赫宰犹豫不定。  
这的确是个好机会。他可以借着这个机会，顺其自然地减少曝光度，逐渐从大众视线中消失。  
只是，他还有放不下的事，和人。  
李赫宰向来是走一步看三步的人，这个机会来得太过突然，一时间他也难以抉择，他只能抵着头回答道：“我......考虑一下，哥先别和其他人说。”  
利特点点头，在心里叹了口气。

又一场演唱会结束，成员们三三两两地聚在一起吃宵夜打游戏，用各自的方式放松休息。  
李东海吃饱喝足后，不是跑到金希澈和曺圭贤那里充当游戏黑洞，就是蹿到金钟云那里剧透电影，再或者对着申东熙还未剪辑完成的视频戳戳点点。四处捣蛋皮得飞起。

李赫宰澡洗了一半就被按出催命架势的门铃叫出浴室。匆忙地带着满身湿气打开门，怀里就被扔进一只大型猫科动物，同时还伴随着申东熙溢于言表的嫌弃：“他随便你玩，你可别折腾我们了。”之后也不顾李赫宰满头雾水，转身走人。

按住还要张牙舞爪挠人的小老虎，李赫宰笑着问：“你都做什么了啊？”  
听李东海支支吾吾地交代完“罪行”，李赫宰无奈地敲了一下他的头：“刚结束演唱会，你不累？”  
“还行，有点兴奋。”李东海摸了摸鼻子，倒在自己床上，仰躺着瞪着天花板。  
看他安静下来，李赫宰也不再问话，从箱子里翻出自己的“草莓牛奶”，一边浏览着手机一边叼着喝起来。

“你这都是托运过来的？不怕被发现吗？”李东海盯着他看了一会儿突然问道。  
被这意外的问题问住，李赫宰呛了一下才回答：“X光里也看不出牛奶和血液有什么区别，不会被发现的。”  
李东海“哦”了一声就又不说话了，眼神回到了天花板上，一副心事重重的样子。李赫宰也不愿多问，只等他想说的时候再主动说出来。

“赫宰，”李东没有看他，自顾自地说道：“前几天公司跟我说，想让我出solo曲。”  
李赫宰惊讶了一瞬，随之而来是由衷的开心，“这是好事啊！我们东海真是太棒了！”  
李东海坐起来，有些不好意思地挠挠头，又垂下眼神说：“可是......我一想到要一个人站到舞台上，就特别害怕。”  
说话间他的手指无意识地捏着床单，掐出一道道细小的褶痕又展开抚平，后又继续揪着床单重复动作。  
他撇了撇嘴继续说：“之前彩排的时候，我自己去舞台上站了一会儿。追光打过来，什么都看不见了。台上、台下，好像只剩我一个人站在那里。虽然当时身后还有成员们，但一想到solo的时候只能我一个人站上舞台......我心里很慌，脑子也空了。”  
说到这里，李东海顿了一下。他抬头看着李赫宰，见那人还在认真地注视着自己，于是深吸了一口气，语气里带着些讨好和小心翼翼：“赫宰，你能不能......和我一起solo啊？”  
李赫宰愣了一下，接着无奈地笑着说：“我和你一起，那还叫solo吗？”  
李东海噘着嘴，眼神落到床单上，“那你就跟我组个小分队嘛。我们有那么多小分队，多我们一个也不会怎样......反正我不想自己站在舞台上......”  
李赫宰没有马上回答他，低头思考着这件事的可行性。

李东海只当他是不愿意，有些委屈地说：“我一直都想和你组个小分队的......虽然我们现在的歌也都很好，但是我知道有些歌的part不是很适合你啊。如果能出只有我们两个人的专辑，我就可以写完全适合我们俩的歌。你跳舞那么厉害，你给我们的歌编的舞蹈一定也是最好的。”  
他说完又摆摆手，露出一个笑脸故作大方地说：“当然，你要是不想做就算啦，我也只是觉得那首solo曲子还不错，很适合你。虽然有点可惜，不过也没关系啦。”  
李赫宰叹了口气，走到他身边，抬手想摸摸低垂着散发着憋闷气息的小脑袋,只是临落下时又改了方向。  
他拍了拍李东海的肩膀，带着笑意说：“我没有不愿意啊。我只是觉得solo是个难得的好机会，组成小分队会不会太可惜了。”  
李东海立刻精神起来，眼睛里带着期待的光，“不会啊，我们没出道的时候我就想过以后一定要和你一起出道，一定要组个两个人的组合啦！”

李赫宰在另一张床坐下，微笑着看他激动地说着些不切实际的胡言乱语，最后把自己逗得笑倒在被褥里。  
等他略微平复了一些，李赫宰才又说：“如果公司不同意组小分队呢？”  
李东海窝在被子里没动，过了一会儿声音才闷闷地传出来：“不同意也要试试啊。而且如果我solo成绩不好，他们不是一样得不到收益。小分队就不一样了，两个人总比一个人的粉丝多，收益肯定比solo大吧？”  
“你很喜欢那首歌吗？”李赫宰没有回答他的问题，转而说起曲目的事。  
“也不是非常喜欢啦，只是觉得会很适合你，歌词有趣，旋律也很好，有些部分的舞蹈可能也会很好玩。如果出了应该会很大众化，朗朗上口。”  
李赫宰长舒一口气站起身，“那就这样吧，听你的，组个小分队，我去和公司谈。”

“真的？”李东海一翻身从床上爬起来，眼睛里的兴奋几乎化为实质，像两颗星星般闪闪发亮。  
“嗯，真的。”李赫宰看着他，笑得温柔。  
“Yes！你真是太好了！”李东海一边笑一边站到床上，顺势一跃扑到李赫宰身上。  
李赫宰下意识接住他，手臂圈住细软的腰蓦然收紧，然而下一秒他就意识到他们的姿势有多么暧昧。  
他一时间僵在原地，没有动作。  
李东海却是惯常地毫无所觉，开心地亲了一下对方的额头就落回地面。他弯着眼睛看着李赫宰说：“那等回国之后就去和公司说哦！”然后就哼着歌进了卫生间开始洗漱。

“哗啦啦”的水流声和瓶瓶罐罐的碰撞声，伴着李东海断断续续的歌声充盈了整个房间。  
李赫宰站在原地，直到李东海关上门，才把脸埋进双手，狠狠嗅着残留的些许气息。  
慢慢，那一丁点气味也完全消散，他才终于放下手，紧攥成拳，露出一个苦涩的笑。

-TBC-


End file.
